


Moonlight

by dreamedreality



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Falling in love at first voice, First Meetings, Gen, Love at First Sight, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamedreality/pseuds/dreamedreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy’s voice had him unable to speak for a bit, it was sickly sweet yet rough at the same time. It was hypnotic and left Levi with the nagging urge to spin the boy around to look at the face it belonged to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

A boy with sparkling turquoise eyes sat slightly slumped in his chair, his dark brown hair ruffled with a few stray strands sticking out in random places. On his face a cute lazy smirk, giving view to his ivory teeth. His laughter was as random, yet thick and husky, dripping with a untraceable, sticky sweetness. The sweetness stuck in your memory like crystallized caramel gets stuck in your teeth, his eyes the most beautiful and distracting color. One could easily get lost in the clear and calm oceans they struggle to contain, if you looked away for a second it was as if the sea itself would spill from them in a glittering wave. His body lean yet built with muscle, soft to the touch but not breakable. A slight tan had settled over his body, glowing softly and warmly, just like his skin. The boy’s skin is known to be abnormally hot to the touch, the doctors explained it away as him being born with an increased normal body temperature, yet the whispers and rumors still float like petals in the wind. 

Sitting in the very same restaurant, many tables away is another beautiful man. A man with eyes that also look like the sea, a sea clouded over with a gorgeous storm, a sky with thunder and lightning striking into trembling waters. Pale blue with the clouds hovering gray, intimidating yet beautiful with enough power and strength to make you fall to your knees. His skin as pale and smooth as ivory, yet his body rippling with muscles and built to perfection. Ebony black hair framing his well structured face, his lips like two rose petals, a soft thin pink. When he speaks you must stop to listen, his voice lustrous and crisp like an icy breeze in autumn. His height shorter than most men, but it makes no difference in his beauty, only adding to the mystery of his existence in this reality. 

Laughter and hazy smoke cover the dimmed out restaurant, surrounding both tables where the gorgeous men sit are many people. Wanting to see and hear the two men, begging silently to listen to their cold and sweet voices, wanting to watch their eyes and immerse themselves in the seas they both share. Across the restaurant, the boy’s name is yelled out by one of his friends also sitting at his table. 

“Eren Jaeger you lucky bastard! Getting fucking A’s on all the finals!!” 

Echoes of congratulations are also yelled by other teens, along with the loud clinking of drinks dripping with glittering condensation. The restaurant itself grows quiet as Eren Jaeger begins to speak, letting his voice resonate its sticky accented sweetness, allowing it to cut through the thick smoky air like a quivering glass knife. 

“Aww, come on Jean you’re embarrassing me! We didn't come here for me idiot! We came here to celebrate us being finally finished with high school!” 

More clapping and yelling follows, as the classmates agree with his popular statement. Eren himself takes a long swig of golden beer, beer bubbling with gold and shimmering with alcohol. Across the restaurant the man with eyes like a stormy sea speaks, his voice now slicing sharply through the smoke of the restaurant. 

“This beer tastes like fucking shit. Get me a new drink before I vomit Hanji.” 

The man leaned over the table, cupping his chin in his long fingers, using his other hand to slam the cheap beer on the table with a vibrating thump. The woman he spoke to is one of the many sitting across from him, her glasses and smiling face looking at the man with amusement. 

“Levi, did you hear that voice across the restaurant? That kid’s voice... he must be German!!” 

The man named Levi rolled his eyes, and sighed loudly, his chest rising with the heated breath. 

“Hanji do you think I care about some random German brat. Who gives a fuck about his voice, did you even hear me shitty glasses, I said get me a new drink.” 

A dreadfully handsome blond man with deep blue eyes and a thickly built body, speaks his voice like Levi’s reeking with authority.

“I’ll get you a drink Levi. Didn't you like that vodka when we went to that restaurant in the grand hotel?” 

Levi’s nose crinkled as he thought back to the taste of the vodka, imagining the smooth taste running over his taste buds. 

“Whatever get me that one Erwin.” Erwin stood, and sauntered toward the bar counter, flirting with the blushing bartender to get a deal on the vodka. Winking playfully at his laughing group of friends when he got the price cut by half, only Levi didn't laugh, rolling his eyes and growling in annoyance. 

 

Through the tables of laughing drunkards and munching eaters, Eren stood up stretching at his table, his back cracking because of his many hours of sitting in a slightly slouched position. A dark haired beauty, with cold glassy black eyes spoke, her voice smooth yet commanding. 

“Eren, are you getting up to go somewhere?” 

The table quieted down, eager to hear Eren’s response. Their eyes watching the handsome boy’s every move, watching his plump rosy lips. 

“Yeah, I need some fresh air... the smoke is annoying Mikasa.” 

She simply nodded, beginning to stand to join him, she wasn't alone. Many others stood to come along with him outside. Eren shook his head, smirking brightly. 

“You guy’s wait here, I’ll only be out for a bit... I promise!” They stared at him for a second before slowly sitting back in their seats, Mikasa and a short blond boy named Armin the last to sit again. 

As he stepped through the crowds, they spread open a path for him. Wandering eyes flicking over his features without shame, but he barely noticed as he swerved outside. Outside next to the small restaurant, a bridge arched over a large river. Eren stuck his hands deep inside his dark jeans pockets, walking toward the empty bridge. When he made it to the highest point in the middle of the bridge, only cold short metal bars kept him separated from the rushing waters underneath. 

His fingers grasping the chilly metal, leaning over the edge gazing upon the reflection of the large full moon in the water, watching the moon quiver and tremble in the murky ripples below. Eren breathed deeply, trying to take in the cold and distant beauty of the river and the moon.

“Are you going to jump brat?” 

Eren would have turned around if the voice he heard hadn't frozen him in place with its coldness. Gripping the icy bars tightly he kept looking forward, afraid to see the owner of such a cold and beautiful voice, it made him wonder if it was in fact the moon talking to him. Wanting to believe it is the moon speaking he looked over farther, his eyes ever watching the moon flicker and shake in the water. 

“No. I’m just watching the moon... If I jumped how could I see it anymore?” 

Levi wasn't the moon, but he was the one speaking to Eren. Watching the boy leaning over the bridge, the teens brown hair ruffling with the gusts of incoming wind. The boy’s voice had him unable to speak for a bit, it was sickly sweet yet rough at the same time. It was hypnotic and left Levi with the nagging urge to spin the boy around to look at the face it belonged to. 

Taking a drag of his cigarette Levi spoke again, wanting the brat to turn around and face him.

“The moons in the fucking sky brat, why are you looking in the river?” 

Ashes blew from his glowing cigarette, blowing through the cooling breeze, swirling through the wind in spirals. Hearing the voice of the cold and distant moon yet again made Eren’s lips tremble and his fingers grasp the old metal even more tightly. 

“The moon is so far away; its light is beautiful but not comforting. It’s cold and distant, untouchable but if I look at its reflection... it’s almost as if I can reach out and cusp it in my hands.” 

Levi listened to the words floating out of the boy’s invisible mouth, hearing a German accent. When he actually put what the brat had said together to form a sentence, what he said seemed like such a lonely thing. Levi looked up at the moon in the sky, releasing a massive swirl of smoke, looking up at the faceless craters and chilly white glow of the moon. 

At this exact moment Eren turned around, now facing a man who looked enchanting enough to be the moon himself, his ivory skin glowing brightly in the moon's soft light. Eren watched with amazement as a massive cloud of burning ash and smoke exploded into the sky, smoothly puffing out of his glowing petal pink lips. Gulping at the pure beauty of the person before him, Eren immediately felt he had no right to be in this creature’s presence. 

Eren took one last quick look before turning away, he no longer wanted to watch the river, it no longer as fascinating. When Levi looked back at the bridge’s edge after being caught in the moon's hypnotic light, the brat was no longer there. Gone away like a spirit, vanishing taking it's mysterious beauty along with it. Levi dropped his cigarette in shock on the ground, mouth slightly open in wonder. Wondering if the owner of that lovely voice and unruly hair was even real, or if he really had been a stunning spirit of the moon. 

Eren ran back to the restaurant, making it to the parking lot quicker than he had expected. His group was outside; Jean and Marco were smoking and Mikasa standing against her car with obvious impatience. In seeing Eren everyone stood up straight, looking at them with confusion and curiosity. Mikasa and Armin simply looking relieved. Mikasa was the first to speak up.

“You said you'd be out only for a bit, it’s been a fucking hour Eren. Get in the car we’re going home.” 

When Levi walked back into the restaurant in a daze, ignoring the loud laughter and many voices around him. Walking to his seat in slow motion, sitting in his seat seeing the drink in front of him but not able to grasp its reality. Maybe never to awaken from his daze, but for Hanji screaming in his ear. 

“Levi you look like you saw a ghost!!! Ohh maybe you did! Tell me!!” Levi’s eyes narrowed while twisting his head in her direction. 

“None of your fucking business shitty glasses.” Hanji started whining, complaining to Erwin about Levi needing to tell them what he got so shaken up about. But he wouldn't tell them, even after they all bugged him about the it whole night. This was his own secret, a beautiful secret he wanted to keep all to himself.


End file.
